


Secondhand Smoke

by Ki_ru



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, absolute PWP, but Smoke has barely an idea of what he's doing, ruined orgasm, they're very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru
Summary: Mute doesn't know what a ruined orgasm is and Smoke generously offers to show him - yet finds out soon enough he gets more than he bargained for.





	Secondhand Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlDreamerKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDreamerKC/gifts).



> Pure PWP of one of my favourite ships! I thought I'd join in on all the Smoke/Mute porn that's already on here :) Please enjoy! ♥  
> This is technically part of [Echo Chamber ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948077/chapters/32105412) but there's no prior knowledge required.

“It’ll be fine, babe. Just trust me.”

The words, murmured against his ear as the second pair of handcuffs clicks closed around his ankles, do _nothing_ to reassure Mute who is now incapacitated, mostly immobile while sitting on one of their chairs in the kitchen, fully nude. “You realise that’s probably the worst thing you could’ve said right now?”, he retorts sceptically, gingerly testing out how much freedom of movement he has – it’s not a lot though he can shift around on the seat quite a bit which he suspects is intentional. “Are you sure all of this is necessary?”

Smoke’s grin is nothing but predatory and he sinks down onto Mute’s thighs, kisses him and simultaneously takes his half-hard penis in his hand, starts to stroke it lightly while his tongue glides over Mute’s teeth, coaxing the first gentle hums out of him. Foreplay with Smoke is either non-existent or ridiculously drawn out – if it’s the former, Smoke ensures Mute is either just hard or prepared enough before they get to the main part, the undressing often neglected in favour of sticking something into someone as soon as possible, whereas the latter usually leaves him sopping wet with precum, trembling and wondering where in the world Smoke suddenly found that much patience. Today seems to be a longer session, even if the fervent snogging and firm strokes might suggest otherwise.

“Have you done this with other people before?”, he wants to know when they’re both trying to catch their breath in between kisses. The question is warranted, especially after that debacle with the really quite expensive champagne and the catastrophe that were Twitch’s tasers which turned out to be extremely effective in shutting Smoke up for a while yet not really suited for the bedroom. He’s unsure what awaits him today and can’t deny a vague sense of dread.

“Of course! They all bloody hated it”, Smoke replies cheerily and reaches for the lube. Well. That’s just _great_ , isn’t it? Mute should’ve known better than to agree to any of Smoke’s wild ideas that usually precede utter chaos and admittedly magnificent entertainment. It seems that today, _he_ is going to be the entertainment, however, and he’s not sure he likes it. Suspiciously, he watches his lover coat his fingers in the viscous liquid and wonders how he’s going to get tortured in a moment; he’s not familiar with the term he encountered earlier and Smoke explicitly forbade him to look it up. It’s probably just a euphemism for endless, unfulfilled teasing, touches that are too light and -

Mute sharply sucks air in through his teeth as Smoke grabs his now fully erect cock firmly and immediately begins jerking him off. It’s hard and simple, no flourishes, no unnecessary coquettish gestures, just a proper hand job that’s capable of getting him off in minutes, the stimulation from the slick slide enough to wipe the doubtful look off his face. His hips start bucking into the fast strokes and he allows himself a content moan but doesn’t give in entirely. Because Smoke, still clothed, is grinning at him wolfishly, drinking in his reactions – he wouldn’t be doing this if there wasn’t anything in it for him as well and Mute refuses to believe that merely watching him come all over himself is enough.

For the moment, he just enjoys the ride, revels in the fact that Smoke knows exactly what he likes, the tempo and strength perfect and he feels himself getting closer, approaching his climax and is not at all surprised when Smoke just stops. He uses the opportunity to calm his breathing, sink back into the chair and simply watch as his lover unbuttons his trousers and pulls out his own dick that’s just as stiff as Mute’s. “Might as well”, he murmurs as an odd explanation, “by the time I’m done with you, I can probably go again.”

Before Mute can object to the ominous statement, there’s a solid shaft sliding along his that picks up where Smoke’s hand left off a moment ago, a fist closing around their heads ensuring the necessary friction and Mute is back to basking in his arousal that’s slowly building up. As much of a shithead as Smoke normally is, he’s nothing but attentive when they have sex – attentive, creative, curious, experimental, affectionate, ridiculously hot… and he’s getting closer again, can feel the release nearing due to Smoke thrusting against him, only his cock and arms exposed but Mute is familiar with this sight, has had the little demon ride him so many times and he _stops_.

He senses a pattern, huffs impatiently and fixes the smirking imp with a level stare. “Is that what we’re doing now?”

“It’s what _you’re_ doing”, Smoke corrects him gleefully, still stroking his own erection and leaning back on Mute’s lap to allow him a better view. “Have to – ah, fuck – prepare you a little, otherwise it’s no fun, innit?” He groans and it’s entirely irrational that the sight alone of a guy jerking off to him should arouse Mute to this extent but it does nonetheless, never fails to make heat rise in him. It happens often enough that he’s occupied with daily tasks and turns around only to find Smoke staring at him and fondling his boner; it’s made worse by Mute usually giving in and either ending up face down moaning into the sofa cushions or witnessing an ecstatic Smoke bouncing on his cock. He himself has a very healthy libido, courtesy of having focused almost solely on studying in his younger years, so now that he’s blessed with someone as open and enthusiastic as Smoke, he suddenly gets what all the fuss is about.

The weight is lifted from his thighs as Smoke gets up, still working his cock and Mute’s mouth waters at the prospect of Smoke allowing him to practise his blow jobs but instead, his lover pats his cheek and says: “Open your mouth.” Mute obeys, extends his tongue, too, and holds Smoke’s gaze for a moment before it unashamedly travels over Mute’s body, taking in his broad chest, restrained arms and legs and his erection that’s proudly jutting out, dark and glistening. “You’re so fucking beautiful, babe”, Smoke tells him with feeling, his hand speeding up, muscles tensing and then he comes with a suppressed moan, spurts out semen onto Mute’s face and chest, hits his tongue and cheek and lets it drip down on his abdomen, the liquid hot on his skin and bitter in his mouth and it’s fucking erotic, makes his dick throb and his hands clench into fists.

He swallows what he can, tries to lick the rest off his cheek and Smoke helps him with what he can’t reach yet the come on his torso stays, slowly running down his chest and leaving trails that quickly turn cool. “You’re like a dog”, Mute states, smiling up at Smoke who’s still panting, “marking your territory.” His lover’s expression slowly changes from bliss to amusement and Mute realises in horror what he just implied. “Oh God, don’t take that literal – I swear, if you piss on me, I’ll break your arms first and then make you lick it off.”

“You’re cuffed to a chair, the only arms you can feasibly break right now are your own.”

“Well, you’ll have to free me eventually.”

“Nah, not really. I can feed you now and then and suck you off twice a day to keep you happy.”

“How about you do that right now and forget about whatever it is you planned?”

“No chance. Maybe you’ll even end up liking it, babe.” Smoke wipes his hand on Mute’s side and effortlessly evades the knee that tries to hit him in retaliation before dragging a second chair closer, next to the one Mute is trapped on. “The most important thing is that you don’t come yet, babe. Got it? Don’t come. Tell me when you’re close or give me any other indication but if you blow your load, you’re going to regret it.”

It’s not an empty threat, Mute knows it, and so he merely nods and flinches slightly when a freshly lubed up hand encircles his dick once more, the gel cold on his heated skin. Once again, he’s being wanked just to his liking yet expects it not to last – which it doesn’t. Smoke pauses now and then, watching him intently and halting whenever he bucks into the tight grip or produces a particularly loud sound before continuing the stimulation. Mute tries to bite back his groans, to not react in order to trick Smoke into pushing him over the edge but his own body betrays him, his abs tense up, his thigh muscles show and his breath hitches, indicating to Smoke that he’s approaching his orgasm once more.

Eventually, Mute catches on to what he’s doing: he’s very carefully nearing the brink of Mute’s climax, testing the waters, checking how far he can go. He’s taking him there in baby steps, always pushing him a little further and it’s not like Mute hasn’t done this to himself before. Smoke doesn’t do it usually, not to him, since he either wants Mute to fuck him until he can’t walk or feel him clench around his cock while they come at the same time, and both kind of require Mute not to be on the verge of orgasm or else either of the two scenarios could be ruined in a heartbeat. Right now, however, Smoke can fully concentrate on edging him and it’s actually dizzying to be completely at his mercy, to be awarded his full attention. He actually doesn’t mind it.

Mute concentrates on the feel of his fingers, observes how they alternate between doing absolutely nothing and flying over his shaft, the glide smooth and lovely. Smoke is being exceedingly thorough, his confident movements making Mute’s legs twitch, a distracted smile adorning his lips and he even looks like he’s enjoying himself. “If you keep this up”, Mute murmurs and is interrupted by another wave of near-orgasm that destroys his ability to produce speech for a few seconds, “I’m gonna shoot at least twice as much as you.” The come on his chest has dried by now but even then, the trails are still visible.

“Sure you will”, Smoke responds enigmatically and speeds up. It’s unexpected, according to his pattern he should stop instead and it’s almost too much, pleasure blinds Mute momentarily and he almost allows it, almost gives in to the pulsing need for relief and almost lets it happen – but Smoke told him no and he trusts him, respects him regardless of all the stupid shit he does and so he gasps Smoke’s name and shies away from his hand, his lover getting the hint and halting his movements. Well, mostly. Because now the teasing begins.

When Mute edges himself, he does it in waves – gets himself close, waits until the feeling has subsided a little, then repeats. What Smoke does to him next is pure torture. His fingertips travel over the sensitive head, squeeze it now and then and make it twitch violently, rub over the sweet spot on the underside, press down on his hole and stroke over the shaft. It’s too light to produce enough stimulation but titillating enough to keep Mute in limbo, leave him hovering within sight of his orgasm but not bring him any closer. Whenever his lust threatens to decrease, a few quick jerks catapult him back to where he was and then it’s feathery touches all over again.

After just a few minutes of this, Mute’s muscles are about to cramp, his body is shuddering and his shoulders are starting to hurt from him fighting his restraints. The chains on the cuffs are clinking whenever he moves to finish the job himself, the metal biting into his skin painfully and his fingers grabbing at air. He’s learned not to buck into the cruel fingers after Smoke pinches the inside of his thigh the first two times he does it and so he merely shifts around on the chair and curses heartily. “Let me – rest, at least give me – oh God – give me a moment to – you little _turd_!”

Smoke chuckles to himself and leans in to kiss him during which Mute realises how fucking _charged_ he is because he nearly creams himself when he feels Smoke’s tongue invade his mouth. He unselfconsciously moans into the kiss, distractedly feels his cock pulsing in the light grip, eager to share its seed but fated to suffer a bit longer. Pretty much _everything_ Smoke is doing right now is the hottest thing Mute has ever experienced, he’s desperate and shaking and when he feels fingers twist one of his nipples, he accidentally bites down on Smoke’s lip so hard he draws blood and earns an indignant yelp. “Shit, shit, come here, I’m sorry”, he whispers hastily and licks the bright red liquid off, sucks on Smoke’s lip and tastes copper and that’s when he gets pushed over the edge.

He wasn’t paying attention to the hand in his crotch, barely noticed the grip tightening but felt Smoke’s absent-minded strokes in his _fingertips_ that can’t have been more than instinct and then it’s too late. With a strangled sound, he withdraws from Smoke and directs his gaze down his own body where, inexplicably, Smoke’s hand has disappeared but his orgasm is happening nonetheless. Only it’s not worth the build-up. Something is wrong, instead of bringing sweet release, he experiences a fraction of the expected relief instead but it’s still pleasurable enough that he can’t help but moan at the sensation. Warmth pools low in his belly, the taste of blood is still on his tongue and he ejaculates almost… lazily, his dick pushing the semen out rather than spurting.

The whole experience isn’t bad but demotivating in a way, he could’ve had a much more satisfying climax that didn’t involve his come sadly dribbling down his shaft but he can complain later. It’s probably been long enough that Smoke can go again, so maybe he can convince him into letting Mute ride him for once, or make him come down his throat or allow him to come down _Smoke’s_ throat and this is when Mute realises his erection isn’t flagging. Quite the opposite, the throbbing in his lower body is fiercer than before, demanding attention and stimulation and he’s still so fucking horny that _looking_ at his lover makes his cock pulse. “James”, he says, worriedly, “that was one of the most disappointing orgasms of my life, but I can still keep going.”

Smoke’s eyes are twinkling. “Isn’t it great? I can keep doing this, fucking bleed you dry, babe, until your balls are empty.”

Oh. “You mean – it’s normal that I’m still hard?”

“Yeah. Until you have a proper orgasm, I can probably ruin -”

“That’s _fantastic_!”

His lover blinks at him, slightly disbelieving. “Wait – it is?”

“Hell yeah. I thought this was it, but if I can have as many as I want, bloody keep going, what are you waiting for?” Mute expectantly wiggles his hips, suddenly enthusiastic about this whole activity. It seems as if Smoke imagined this whole thing to go a little differently but to his credit, he’s not complaining, merely adds some more lube still and gets back to it. His smugness has disappeared completely and made way for vague bemusement that over time morphs into lust the longer he watches Mute.

Because Mute is getting into it now. His cock is sensitive and raw, just like after a normal orgasm, only now he’s still incredibly turned on – the result is an odd mixture of discomfort and pleasure with the latter quite easily surpassing the former. He welcomes it now, all of it, the satisfying pumps, the merciless teasing, the way Smoke makes him ride the edge; he shows his pleasure openly and doesn’t hold back. In a way, what he’s enjoying above all is Smoke’s fiery gaze that intensifies whenever he exposes his throat in a drawn-out moan, arches his back and displays his ribcage, rolls his hips into the gentle ministrations and tells him to stop if it gets dangerous. He’s ceased struggling against the handcuffs and holds on to the chair for support instead, eagerly spreads his legs to grant Smoke easier access to his crotch.

Again and again he almost finishes, flinches away or orders a pause and every time it gets a little harder to do so. The continuous stimulation is muddling coherent thought and enticing him to let Smoke jerk him to completion but he’s invested now, eager to test out this newfound knowledge, to find out where his boundaries lie. He wants to push his body to its limits and if that means he’s going to stay cuffed to this chair for the next two hours, then so be it. A particularly pleasurable twist of Smoke’s wrist has him growl contentedly and his lover’s eyes darken at the way he squirms under his touches.

“You’re so bloody sexy, babe”, he purrs and scoots closer to nibble at Mute’s throat, “you know what I’m going to do? When you unload, I’m gonna use it as lube and fuck the next one out of you.”

The suggestion sounds magnificent to Mute’s monkey brain but he huffs a laugh nonetheless. “You’re so nasty. Let me – mmh – have the honour, I can probably go on for a while.” He throws his head back on a sensational upstroke and stretches when he feels Smoke’s tongue on his pulse, his teeth by his Adam’s apple.

“Are you saying I’m not gonna have the stamina to satisfy you?”

It’s a predatory growl, full of threats and challenges and Mute is pretty sure at this point that Smoke either experiences ruined orgasms completely differently to him or just never had one at all. Because he’s seriously overestimating himself right now. “That’s exactly what I’m -” He cuts off and Smoke reacts too late, barely fails to withdraw his hand in time and another half-climax rushes through Mute’s body, forcing throaty noises out of him and making his lower half shudder. Now that he knows what’s coming, he can focus more closely on the sensations, his sperm being ejected, his balls drawing up, his abs contracting much weaker than usual. His nails are clawing into the wooden legs and his toes are twitching but he’s still acutely aware of his surroundings instead of lost in pleasure.

Not a bad feeling at all, still strange but he could get used to it. Panting, he watches Smoke stand up, scoop up his jizz and then awkwardly undress his lower half with the help of his other hand before reaching between his legs and seriously just starting to finger himself right then and there. Mute is more desperate than ever to finally come for real and so the view has him biting his lip in desire. His lover is rock hard again, strong legs displaying their muscles and the faces he makes, while bordering on slightly ridiculous, are a sight to behold. “That’s bound to get sticky eventually”, he points out in between heavy breaths and continues to be amazed at the fact that his own dick is unwaveringly stiff.

“Not if your cock pushes it all the way up”, Smoke retorts and somehow manages to keep a straight face despite Mute’s grin.

“Fucking _nasty_. You should be ashamed to kiss me with that mouth. Use more lube, you don’t want to end up sore.”

“You don’t want to listen to me complaining, more like.”

“Also you should uncuff me, I’m allowed to move now, right?”

“Definitely not. You’ll just end up carrying me to the bedroom and pounding me into the mattress.”

They beam at each other for a moment, full of mutual affection – Smoke has the rare talent to read Mute’s thoughts, intentions and moods like an open book, something no one else manages as reliably as him. He’s usually spot on with his assumptions about Mute’s true motives and now is no exception. “James, have I ever told you how much I lo-”

A mouth on his interrupts him, lips stretched into a smile and they keep snogging as Smoke settles on his lap again, Mute’s slippery erection between his cheeks. “Only a thousand times”, he murmurs against Mute’s tongue that’s apologetically lapping over the visible bite he left earlier.

“That’s not nearly enough”, Mute replies dreamily and, when Smoke wipes his hand on his chest yet again, adds in the same tone of voice: “I’m going to fucking strangle you, you gremlin.”

With a cackle, Smoke grabs his dick, sits up a little and slowly sinks down on it. It’s still extremely sensitive, so the deeper it buries itself in Smoke, the more Mute tries to squirm away, writhing with overstimulation while simultaneously relishing his lover’s scalding tightness of which he could never get enough. The slide is smooth and Smoke only stops once Mute is fully sheathed in him, both of them gasping and adjusting slightly, moving against each other experimentally during which Mute can feel the walls of Smoke’s insides gripping him tightly. He’s all the way back at the beginning again, his orgasm reset where his lust hasn’t and so the whole sensation is overwhelming to the point where he instinctively attempts to hold Smoke in place as soon as he lifts back up and lets Mute’s dick glide back into him, the handcuffs stopping him from doing so.

“You feel so good”, a voice purrs in his ear while he’s busy gasping breathlessly at the intense friction, “you’re bigger than usual.” And mercilessly, Smoke begins riding him properly with fluid movements that are nothing short of erotic, especially coupled with the wet tongue by Mute’s ear and the fingernails dragging down his chest. After the previous hand jobs, the abundance of sensations feels extreme and Mute needs a long while to concentrate on it all, experience it fully. Smoke is gripping him viciously, taking him deep with each motion and working him thoroughly – but there’s a flaw in all this.

He’s trying valiantly, speeds up, adds sloppy kisses and a little nipple play to the mix which Mute welcomes with loud moans and bucks of his hips. It’s indescribably hot and he’s amazed Smoke is showing this much focus, yet when he cards his hands through Mute’s hair, it becomes apparent he looks a little lost. “James, this is lovely”, Mute says quietly, “but I can’t come like this.” It’s not enough – after the expert wanking that never fails to get him off since he’s used to hand jobs being the only path to orgasm in his younger years, his cock needs _more_. And as exquisite as the whole thing is, as impressive and devoted, it’s simply not enough.

Smoke pauses, breathing heavily, and returns his gaze with furrowed brows. “Alright”, he responds, slowly pulls off Mute’s hard shaft and turns around, sits back down and lets the blunt head breach him again. Mute feels himself throb at the renewed contact, sighs in relief as soon as he bottoms out again and marvels at the beauty that is Smoke’s back while he takes off his shirt and exposes his pale skin to his admirer. Usually, they don’t take clothing off halfway if they get caught up in it, either they start out naked or sweat profusely still in uniform or normal clothes plus the apron Mute put on as a joke or their long pyjamas in winter – if either of them takes a pause in the middle to rip off some fabric it means it’s serious. Mute’s lips are curving into a grin.

“Do it”, he challenges and earns a dark look over Smoke’s shoulder, “make me come. Do your worst.”

And so Smoke does. It’s obvious he’s getting fucking serious now, immediately sets a fast tempo that he won’t be able to keep up all the way, yet he apparently banks on making Mute finish soon; he props himself up on Mute’s knees and offers a show additional to him slamming down his hips: the muscles in his back are dancing under his skin, his shoulder blades protruding and his spine a gorgeous concave. The noises that fall from his lips are magnificent, longing whines and badly suppressed moans. He feels amazing, as usual, hot and perfect and tight, not to mention the fact that Mute can basically watch his cock penetrate him over and over again after he scoots a little forward on the seat, can see it disappear inside Smoke and reach all the right places, judging by the way he twists in pleasure and gets louder at a specific angle.

Under normal circumstances, Mute would probably be gone already but it turns out that this whole thing is basically better than Viagra – he adores every second of it and gladly allows Smoke to tire himself out but once again, it’s not enough. He voices it once his partner has to take a break to catch his breath: “James, I love this. But -”

“Fuck’s sake”, comes the exasperated reply and Smoke leans back against him to reach for the keys on the table, not expecting Mute to grind into him for the hell of it, startling a whimper out of him that’s extremely satisfying, so Mute repeats the motion. What follows is an unnecessarily complicated endeavour to uncuff him without either of them stopping, Smoke pressing against him and moaning in bliss while attempting to somehow unlock the handcuffs at the same time. Mute loves doing this to him, reducing him to nothing but a bundle of nerves in the palm of his hand, at his mercy and uncharacteristically submissive.

Unsurprisingly, it takes forever until he’s free. Smoke rises on shaky legs, looking frazzled and defeated as he watches Mute massage some feeling back into his hands. “Just pick me up”, he says resignedly. He doesn’t need to say it twice.

Grinning broadly, Mute complies and carries him to the adjacent room where he throws the shorter man onto the bed and crawls after him onto the sheets, spreading his legs and pushing a pillow under his lower back in preparation, his actions efficient and practised. Smoke does nothing but observe with a sigh and Mute just laughs at him. “You were _so_ not ready for this”, he states and pours more lube on his erection just to be safe.

“Was I ready for you to turn into a fucking sex fiend? Hell no, how could -” He stops speaking as soon as he feels the head of Mute’s dick on his hole and finishes with a gasp when it’s shoved into him all the way without stopping. Now that he’s not confined to the chair anymore, Mute takes advantage of this new freedom by finally going as fast and hard as he likes. Which is _very_. His cock is oddly desensitised and overstimulated simultaneously, he feels every centimetre of Smoke’s insides keenly, notices the ridge of his head catching on the tight ring of muscle but at the same time, he’s aware it’ll take a _lot_ of this to get him to come again.

His thrusts start out brutal and only get worse over time, he has no brain capacity left to take Smoke’s pleasure into account as well, instead just holds on to his hipbones and drags him in to meet his movements, drives into him, seeking his own release. Smoke’s legs wrap around him and guide him a little until their owner begins trembling and mewling desperately, so Mute keeps the angle that seems to slowly make his lover go insane. Even so, the legs also attempt to rein him in, soften the snap of his hips and no, that’s not happening. This was Smoke’s idea after all, so he’s not going to go easy on him now.

Actually, it’s pure elation to finally let go and act purely on instinct, to only do what feels good to him – and pounding into Smoke feels _brilliant_ right now. This, at least, is enough, his third orgasm nears at a steady pace, demands for no interruptions and continuous stimulation but with how willing Smoke lets himself be fucked silly, that shouldn’t constitute a problem. They’re both shining with sweat now, panting hard and chasing their climax, Smoke by holding on to the sheets so viciously his knuckles are white, by producing noises that barely sound human and by clenching around the shaft entering him pitilessly, Mute by making skin slap against skin, by reaching deep, by digging his fingernails into fair skin.

He doesn’t know how long he keeps it up, only notices his muscles protesting, his arms starting to feel as if they’re on fire, but Smoke is begging him not to stop now, face contorted in pleasure, hands pushing against the headboard so he can meet Mute’s thrusts more fiercely and he must be getting close, too. He’s using Mute’s name now, repeating it like a mantra and he’s so astoundingly _beautiful_ that Mute doesn’t realise it at first when he orgasms without either of them having touched his dick.

When he notices Smoke rearing up with a moan louder than the other ones, clamping down on him, he belatedly takes hold of his neglected cock that’s sopping wet and strokes it in time with his thrusts, in time with him forcing the climax out of Smoke and watches, amazed, how he shoots sperm all over himself, even reaching up to his cheek, bucking into Mute with a disbelieving expression as he convulses around him. And no, he _definitely_ wasn’t ready for this. It lasts a long time and Mute fucks him through all of it until he sinks back into the sheets, completely spent and slightly dopey. He looks content for all of three seconds when he realises that Mute is still not stopping. “Mark, the fuck, let me wank you if it’s still -”

“I’m so close”, Mute whispers and he is, he can _taste_ it, he just needs a little more – the view of Smoke writhing under him did wonders for his lust and so he keeps slamming into him despite his weak protests that grow louder the longer he keeps going.

“Mark, wait, oh _God_ , I can’t – you fucking _tosser_ , I -”

It’s right there, he feels it in the tips of his toes, _just_ out of reach and he only needs a little, needs Smoke to shut the hell up first and so he does the one thing that somehow comes to mind as a good idea: he scratches down Smoke’s sides, _hard_. It can’t have been worse than the fact Mute is continuously pummelling him with no signs of stopping but he earns an overdramatic _ow!_ nonetheless as well as the intended effect: Smoke tightens around him, abruptly and fiercely and it’s all he needed.

This orgasm blindsides him with its ferocity, the previous ones in no way, shape or form comparable. It hits Mute like a truck at full speed, tosses him over the edge with such force he can’t even moan, stays completely silent and in awe at such an extreme sensation. He buries himself deep in Smoke and stays there, cock pulsing and throbbing with every spurt and there’s an edge to it; it’s bordering on painful as his body scrambles to expel even more semen after all of what he already ejaculated earlier. It’s sharp and sweet at the same time, has him gasp incredulously as he folds in half, feels his muscles contract as he rests his forehead on Smoke’s shoulder, shuddering and trying to push even deeper somehow, pressing their hips flush.

It subsides with spikes, the aftershocks making him jolt repeatedly and sending a few last waves of blinding pleasure through him as he tries to catch his breath. His heart is racing and he needs to make a conscious effort to relax his muscles, aided by a gentle hand in the nape of his neck, stroking him soothingly and already massaging some of the tension out. He’s suddenly overcome with fondness at this gesture, probably due to all the endorphins and the ecstasy and the fact he’s so stupidly in love with this man that he can’t even imagine life without him anymore.

“I’ve never seen you turn into such a beast”, Smoke murmurs into his ear before he bites at it playfully, “fucking _savage_. Am I bleeding?”

Mute carefully sits back up and gingerly withdraws his softening dick, brushing his fingertips over the abused hole and making Smoke wince slightly. “Here? No. But you are where I just scratched you. And you look like someone socked you in the mouth.” Blood is welling up on Smoke’s sides – not a lot but the bright red still in stark contrast to his light skin. Mute barely resists licking it off.

“Police brutality”, Smoke says gravely and makes Mute giggle. “Fuck, I can’t feel my legs. I kinda pictured this to go a little different.”

That much is clear. He probably expected Mute to end up begging, imploring him never to be so cruel ever again and he’d do _anything_ , just please, won’t he allow him to suck Smoke’s cock. As much as he enjoys chaos, he prefers to be in control during sex. And… well. That didn’t work out as expected, did it? “You came hands free”, Mute points out with a smirk. “Don’t even _pretend_ to complain, James.”

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t just take it. You’re a little shit who never does what he’s told.”

“I learned from the best.” He leans down for a quick kiss but Smoke holds him in place and presses up against him, smearing his come on Mute’s chest and merely grins when he gets punched in the side. “You’re such a knobhead. I seriously need a shower now.”

“Me too, but I’ll probably need your help. You fucked me boneless.”

Mute gazes down at him, at how dishevelled, exhausted and ravished he looks, and decides he hasn’t suffered enough. “You’ve had a ruined orgasm before, right?”

A deer in headlights look and it’s _exactly_ what he thought – Smoke has no idea what it feels like, merely knows from experience how to do it and that people usually don’t like it, which is why he was so eager to subject Mute to it. “Yes”, he lies cautiously and slowly.

“How did you like it? Because next time, I can do it to you.” And though Smoke frantically tries to come up with an answer that would lead to him _not_ having to suffer through one or two or several, depending on how sadistic Mute is feeling, he quickly realises that it’s a dead end: if he claims to enjoy it, there’s no good excuse for him to refuse and if he _doesn’t_ like it, it’s even more of a reason for Mute to return the favour. He finally understands why Smoke wanted this so much, the prospect of making him squirm and beg is enticing – and if he has a similar reaction to Mute? Even better.

Smoke catches on when Mute simply laughs at his despair and rolls his eyes. “You’re the worst, you know that?”

“Hey, don’t worry”, Mute tells him sweetly and quotes him: “Maybe you’ll even end up liking it, babe.”


End file.
